Color filter is a constituent indispensable for solid-state image sensing device and display unit of liquid crystal display device. Colored curable composition has been used for forming such color filter (Patent Literatures 1 to 3). There has been a demand of finer pattern in the color filter layer. There has also been a growing demand of chemical resistance higher than before.